El sabe Ella sabe
by FanficCreator
Summary: Porque hay cosas que se saben y cosas que se desconocen, pero todas nos hacen quienes somos de distintas maneras... (Serie de One-Shots sin relacion alguna, narrados por distintas personas... El dia de hoy, Piper McLean en un pequeño AU)
1. Sally sabe

Sally sabe…

Sally sabe que puede ver cosas que nadie más puede. Sabe que no debe decirlo en voz alta o las personas le verán raro, la tacharan de loca o de infantil, mas probable la primera. Sabe que sus padres lo achacan a su gran imaginación, quizá porque realmente lo creen o porque no quieren considerar la opción de la locura, pero en el fondo sus voces muestras preocupación.

Sally sabe, o sospecha muy acertadamente, que el accidente de avion de sus padres no fue precisamente un accidente, aunque quiera creer que si porque asi todo seria mas fácil, ella vio aquel monstruo abordar el avión detrás de ellos, pero no pudo advertirles nada, no solo por lo lejos que se encontraban sino por el hecho de que no le creerían.

Sally sabe que no podrá continuar la escuela, que ahora tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de su tío y que no podrá seguir sus sueños por ver por el bien de alguien mas pero no le molesta, aunque le duela ponerle una pausa a sus sueños, esta dispuesta a seguir adelante con ello, tendrá una oportunidad mas adelante de cumplir su sueño.

Sally sabe que no tiene porque regresar a Montauk, que no tiene porqué alquilar exactamente la misma cabaña que recuerda sus padres alquilaban, pero lo hace y es ahi donde le conoce.

Sally sabe que él no es precisamente un humano normal aunque no el no se lo diga, aunque finge que no lo vio emergiendo directamente de las olas y no desde un bote como el dice, finge que no ve el tridente y que le cree cuando el dice que es una caña de pescar, finge que no ve aquel leve resplandor que su cuerpo emite y finge que no tiene la vista y sabe que aquel hombre frente a ella es un dios.

Sally sabe que esa relación no durara, a leído demasiadas historias para saberlo, sabe que su relación no es tan simple como el pretende hacerla sonar, sabe que tarde o temprano deberán separarse, ríe cuando él hace promesas de crear castillos junto a la marea solo para ella, cuando la cubre de besos y le dice que es su reina.

Sally sabe que aquella relación está llegando a su final cuando se entrega a el, sabe que está embarazada un par de semanas después pero calla, cuando el verano termina se lo confiesa, puede ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos ya tan familiares para ella pese a la alegría de su sonrisa. Sally sabe que debe renunciar a su hijo y lo acepta, guarda en su bolsillo una tarjeta del campamento mestizo que Poseidon le dio, apenas nazca lo entregara, su hijo estará a salvo y es todo lo que desea.

Sally sabe que no será capaz de renunciar a su hijo, no después de sentirlo moverse por primera vez, no después de sentir como su pequeño reacciona al sonido de su voz. Ya no le importa Poseidon, Zeus, Hades o cualquier dios que se le cruce enfrente, sabe que tratará de retrasar el momento de ir al campamento lo mas posible, que pese a todo tiene ese pequeño grado de egoísmo para evitar mandar a su pequeño Percy a aquel campamento. Consigue varios trabajos de medio tiempo durante su embarazo, el dinero le durara lo suficiente para un par de meses después del parto, quizá lo logre.

Sally sabe que la desesperación no es buena consejera, su pequeño Percy tiene 4 años y han sido atacados por varios monstruos, pero no quiere dejarlo ir, es su Percy, su pequeño niño no puede dejarlo ir, es su bebe, su niño, su pequeño héroe y no puede,no puede, no puede. Y entonces conoce a Gabe, cuando un ciclope entra al bar donde trabaja, siguiendo el aroma de su niño, esta a punto de ir a la bodega, tomarlo en brazos y huir; entonces el entra al lugar, Gabe se sienta junto al ciclope y este se muestra confundido, se va, y ella cree que la solución llego.

Sally sabe que no es la mejor opción, o la más saludable, pero podría mantener a su hijo mas tiempo con ella. Gabe apesta a mortal, y a otras cosas también, mantendrá a salvo a su hijo de los monstruos, lo mantendrá con ella. No le importa, no le importa si el le maltrata psicológicamente y en ocasiones físicamente, el no toca a su hijo y eso le basta. Sally sabe que será temporal, que algun dia todo acabara pero no ocurrirá pronto.

Sally sabe que su tiempo se acabo cuando el Sr. Brunner le habla un dia por teléfono, informando que su hijo puede aplicar para un proyecto especial. Ella niega, porque sabe que no es así, con las expulsiones y los problemas causados en otras escuelas, Percy no aplica para esa clase de proyectos. Le quieres arrebatar a su niño y ella sabe que no lo permitirá.

Porque lo que Sally no sabe es lo que hará cuando Percy finalmente decida que su vida está en el campamento mestizo y ella sea solo la persona que le impide irse. Porque lo que Sally no sabe es que no importa cuantos campamentos, amigos, posibles amores y reconocimiento le ofrezcan a su hijo, él siempre preferirá a su madre.


	2. Thalia Sabe

Thalia sabe…

Thalia sabe que es una semidiosa. Como no saberlo si dentro de las cuatro paredes que es su casa su madre se la vive vociferando, con una copa en mano, que ella era suficientemente hermosa para conquistar a un dios, y no cualquier dios… El rey de los dioses, solo debia esperar y la convertiría a ella en reina.

Thalia sabe que detesta a su padre, tiene 3 años y nunca lo ha visto, la mayoria cree que no tendría motivo para odiarlo pero le detesta por el simple hecho de ser su padre, por fijarse en su madre… por prometerle a Beryl Grace que volveria y no hacerlo, ocasionando que su madre la culpe. Menciona algo de antiguas leyes y que es culpa de que Thalia que no pueda volver.

Thalia sabe que el hombre frente a él es su padre, tienen los mismos ojos azules. Su madre le llama Zeus con toda la devoción que es capaz y el le sonrie a Beryl, pero no a Thalia, es como si la niña no existiera. Se encierran en la habitacion de su madre y un par de horas después Zeus se marcha, de nuevo es como si Thalia no existiera.

Thalia sabe que esta vez no será diferente. Apenas Zeus deja de presentarse por más de una semana, su madre vuelve a ser la mujer hosca y fría con ella que siempre ha sido. Los golpes y las frases de culpa no tardan en aparecer. Thalia sabe que las cosas mejoraran cuando Zeus vuelva pero no se permite tener demasiadas esperanzas.

Thalia sabe que todo a cambiado, para empezar Zeus parece haber notado su presencia finalmente… después lo comprende, el hombre frente a ellas es Jupiter. Pero al parecer solo su nombre y ligeramente su apariencia han cambiado, Thalia sigue siendo ignorada y escucha a medias las conversaciones. Al parecer Hera se ha enterado de que Zeus lleva mucho tiempo viendo a Beryl, aunque no sabe de la existencia de Thalia… Su forma romana le ha ayudado a pasar desapercibido.

Thalia sabe que las cosas han cambiado drasticamente cuando escucha las palabras bebe y embarazo en su cumpleaños numero 5, el bebe aun no nace y ya sabe que no lo quiere. No por celos hacia sus padres como algunos mortales podría creer fácilmente. Sino porque sabía que al igual que con ella su madre no se haría responsable, ella tenia suficiente haciéndose cargo de ella misma como para hacerse cargo de un bebe. Dudaba que su madre contrata una niñera.

Thalia sabe que cuando su madre vuelva a casa lo hará con el niño en brazos. Jason, creyó escuchar que se llamaba, sabe que ella no quiere hacerse responsable de él -ni siquiera pidio un hermano- pero al final lo hará. Thalia sabe que ese pequeño ser ya se ha ganado su corazón apenas su madre lo pone en brazos para ir a buscar una copa

Thalia sabe que no soportara mucho ese estilo de vida. No asiste a la escuela, pues su madre la requiere para cuidar de Jason mientras ella trabaja o se emborracha, una vez a la semana una señora va a la casa ayuda a limpiar y a llenar la alacena pero nada mas, la palabra huida comienza a sonar fuertemente en su cabeza, hasta que el llanto de Jason reemplaza todo.

Thalia sabe que este es el fin, Jason tiene un año cuando las visitas de Zeus o Júpiter finalmente terminaron, ni Hera ni Juno son tan permisivas con las infidelidades de su esposo y finalmente se ha enterado de la existencia de Jason y es bastante probable que de la de ella también. El carácter de su madre es mas irritable y caótico que nunca. Quiere huir, no es la primera vez que lo piensa pero no puede, no puede dejar a Jason solo y no puede huir con el.

Thalia sabe que esta situación es por demás extraña. No es normal que su madre esté totalmente sobria, no es normal que decida pasar tiempo con ellos. No es normal que conduzca cuando suele usar un chofer. No es normal que decida que harán un picnic en un lugar tan alejado. Pero no dirá nada porque en el fondo le emociona el hecho de que su madre finalmente parezca eso, una madre.

Thalia sabe que no debió dejarlos solos, que debió seguir a su madre aunque esta le gritara o la golpeara, esta desesperada mientras grita el nombre de Jason lo mas que sus pulmones pueden, no quiere creer que esta muerto como su madre le dice, no quiere creer que no escuchara su voz que apenas comienza a hablar, o sus manos jalando su cabello para que le cuente un cuento. Thalia sabe que su hermano ya no esta y ya no volvera.

Thalia sabe que es hija de uno de los tres grandes, sabe que su padre evita que monstruos se acerquen a la casa y por eso su madre evita que salga de esta. Sabe que esto terminara apenas coloque un pie fuera de casa pero prefiere enfrentarse a los monstruos que a su madre un año más.

Pero lo unico que Thalia no sabe es que en su camino encontrara un par de mestizos que se convertirá en su familia, que se sacrifica por ellos y terminara convertida en árbol por varios años. Pero más que nada, Thalia no sabe que en unos años recuperara al hermano que ahora cree muerto.


	3. Piper sabe AU

Piper sabe.

Piper sabe que sus hermanas la miran con algo bastante similar a la lastima cuando creen que ella no las ve, que apenas voltee a verlas ellas desviaran las miradas. Y fingirian alegria al verla salir, completamente arreglada para una cita.

Piper sabe que hace semanas Nico no habla con Jason, lo cual frustra a su novio. Sabe que Nico tiene razones para no hacerlo y que eso es lo que mas frustra a su novio, despues de todo Nico es una persona bastante leal, y no esta de acuerdo con lo que Jason hace.

Piper sabe que las peleas entre Annabeth y Percy se volvieron demasiado frecuentes hasta que finalmente terminaron, despues de una visita sorpresa de Annabeth a Percy, sabe que la cabaña 6 apenas tolera al hijo de Poseidón y que despues de unas semanas finalmente Annabeth vuelve a ser ligeramente amistosa con Percy.

Piper sabe que Drew muere por contarle aquel secreto a voces, pero tambien sabe que en el fondo han creado algo bastante parecido a una amistad, y aunque quiere ver su reaccion tambien teme por ella. Asi que callara.

Piper sabe que Thalia le oculta que ya sabe que pasa, y su manera de intentar apoyarle es invitarle a las cazadoras… Quiza cuando decida hacer frente a la realidad le haga caso, aun no sabe que hacer y prefiere seguir en la ignorancia.

Piper sabe la razon por la que Leo ya no pasa por el campamento y no tiene nada que ver con Calypso, o Festo o el negocio que han abierto, pero no le dira nada porque quiere que Jason le enfrente.

Piper sabe que Reyna trato de advertirle pero decidio ignorarle, que las invitaciones a que se mude a el campamento Jupiter siempre llegan con la correspondencia entre campamentos y que al igual que con las invitaciones de Thalia decide ignorar hasta que decida salir de su fantasia.

Piper sabe la razon por la cual Percy no puede verle a los ojos desde hace meses, porque en los horarios para cualquier actividad las cabañas de Afrodita y Poseidón jamas coincidiran y que no seran equipo en el captura la bandera.

Piper sabe la razon por la que Jason esta tan distante con ella, porque ya no la besa como antes, y porque sus abrazos son cada vez mas escasos, sabe porque ya no le mira con amor sino con cariño, sabe que ya no le ama pero aun la quiere y por eso no quiere lastimarle.

Pero lo unico que Piper no sabe es que hara con el dolor en su pecho cuando ve a los hijos de Poseidón y Zeus besarse con tanto cariño detras de las cabañas en una pequeña area oculta, cuando ve los ojos azules y verdes verse con tanto amor que le duele, no sabe que hara cuando Jason decida terminar con ella y no sabe que hara cuando lo vea en publico finalmente con Percy.


End file.
